Operation Bussard
Die Kamera schaltete sich ein, es war früher Abend. Eine Soldatentruppe lief durch ein Waldgebiet. Es waren zehn Stück an der Zahl, bewaffnet und auf der Hut. Es herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Bei der Aufklärung der Operation "Bussard" hatte man ihnen nicht viel gesagt. Weil sie nicht viel wussten. Es war ein Waldgebiet in C.R, durchzogen von alten Industrieruinen. In den vergangen Monaten sollen dort immer wieder Menschen verschwunden sein oder sind total verstört auf der Polizeiwache aufgetaucht und haben von Lichtern und Geräuschen im Wald berichtet. Es sollen keine gewöhnlichen Geräusche gewesen sein. Sie berichteten von Gesang und Gelächter. Allerdings auf eine kranke perverse Art. Sie alle hatten den Drang, weiter in den Wald zu gehen, doch ihre Furcht vor dem "etwas" was dort sei, sei zu groß gewesen. Sie alle stimmten in einem Punkt überein: Es war nicht von dieser Welt. Anfangs tat man diese Berichte als lächerlich ab. Als jedoch eine Videoaufnahme von den Ereignissen auftauchte war man alamiert. Es wurden viele wichtigfe Anrufe geführt und Mails verschickt und schließlich, keine Woche später, war ein Sonderkommano der Bundeswehr zusammengestellt worden, die das Gebiet untersuchen sollte. Das war alles was sie wussten, was sie wissen MUSSTEN. Ihre Vorgesetzten, faule Sesselfurzer, die nie eine Waffe in der Hand hatten, waren übereingekommen, dass das ausreichend war und man ihnen nicht mehr zumuten wollte. Geschweige denn das Video zu zeigen. Und so wurden sie von einem Bundeswehrfahrzeug an die Straße gefahren, die in das Waldgebiet führte. Soweit das Protokoll. Nun kommt was die Kamera einfing, bis sie auf der Straße gefunden wurde. Zusammen mit dem Kopf des Soldaten, der sie trug. Der Trupp schob sich weiter durch das Dickicht des Waldes. Hauptmann Carstensen voran, dahinter die Soldaten Brickmann, Stefans, Scharamm, Baricher, Bergestin, Möhsen, Brok, Beracher, und Weissenbach. Alles fähige und gut ausgebildete Soldaten. Nur ihr Atmen war zu hören. Sie kamen am Fuß der Böschung an. Carstensen gab das Zeichen zum Sprint zur nächsten Deckung. Das ganze Team setzte sich in Bewegung. Sobald sie sich hinter den Büschen und Stämmen versteckt hatten, richtete der Hauptmann das Wort an die Truppe. "Okay Leute, wir sind jetzt in dem Gebiet wo die ersten Sichtungen gemacht wurden. Fächerformation, bis wir die Bäume erreicht haben. Jede verdächtige Beobachtung wird unverzüglich gemeldet. Noch Fragen?" Brok meldete sich. Die Kamera schwenkte nach rechts zu ihm. "Was ist, wenn einer von uns auf dem Weg zum Waldrand verwundet oder getötet wird? Das Dickicht würde guten Platz für Scharfschützen bilden." Die Truppe nickte und ein leises Murmeln erhob sich. "Mh", machte Carstensen, "ich lasse niemanden zurück. Wenn Gefahr durch Beschuss steht, ziehen wir uns sofort hierhin zurück. Los jetzt!!" Der Trupp eilte los. Unversehrt erreichten sie den Waldrand. Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg den Abhang hoch machen, als sie alle inne hielten. Von fern her drang Gesang an ihre Ohren, leise, aber dennoch vernehmbar. Sie erstarrten und blickten Carstensen ratlos an. Dem stand der Schreck nur kurz ins Gesicht geschrieben, dann gab er mit Handzeichen das Signal zum Ausschwärmen. Der Soldat, dem die Kamera gehörte, Stefans, eilte zu einem der umstehenden Bäume und spähte vorsichtig um den Stamm herum. Er blickte in Dunkel, dort in weiter Ferne, vielleicht eine halbe Meile voran schimmerte ein dunkles Leuchten durch die Bäume. Er blickte zu Carstensen. Der gab den Befehl zum weiter ausschwärmen. Der keuchende Atem des Soldaten war zu hören. Ob vor Angst oder Anstrengung war nicht auszumachen. Der Gesang wurde lauter, wenn auch nur schwach. Der Trupp bahnte sich langsam durch das Dickicht, darauf bedfacht so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Schließlich erreichten sie einen weiteren Abhang, der auf eine Lichtung führte. Auf der Lichtung stand ein Haus. Es war dreckig und herunter gekommen doch es dünstete eine gewisse morbide Anziehungskraft aus. Selbst durch die Kamera-Aufnahme. Die Fenster waren staubbedeckt, aber ließen genug Licht durch, dass das Haus in einem gruseligem Schein dastand. Der Gesang kam zweifelsohne aus dem Inneren. Carstensen stand neben Stefans und musterte das Haus. "Was zur Hölle ist das?" "Ein Haus, denke ich", kam es trocken von Stefans zurück "Das seh ich selbst, du Idiot. Aber was ist dadrin.", fauchte Carstensen ziemlich angepisst. "Was auch immer es ist, es scheint der Ursprung dieses Gesangs zu sein. Wir gehen rein!" Er gab das Handzeichen zum Vorrücken. Der Trupp bewegte sich die Böschung hinab zum Haus. Als sie es erreicht hatten, keuchte einer der Männer erschrocken auf. Über der Tür war ein Schädel angenagelt in dessen Stirn "RUN" eingeritzt war. Stefans drehte sich zu Brok um, der neben ihm stand und entsetzt den Schädel anstarrte. "Was ist das für eine Scheiße??", fragte er mit einem Blick auf Stefans. "Ich weiß es nicht aber werden es gleich erfahren." Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, sprang die Tür auf und eine Stimme drang heraus. Dem Klang zu urteilen, die selbe die gesungen hatte. "Du sprichst davon Antworten zu finden, doch bist du noch zu blind sie zu verstehen. Dein Verstand ist nicht einmal so weit als dass du IHR wahres Wesen erkenne könntest, IHRE Schönheit, IHR Allwissen, IHRE Perfektion. SIE ist alles was wir brauchen, SIE zeigte uns die Wahrheit. Kommt rein und seht der Wahrheit ins Angesicht." Der gesamte Trupp zielte mit den Waffen in den dunklen Flur hinter der Tür. Was vor ihnen lag erschreckte sie. Der Flur gesäumt mit Knochen und Körperteilen, zum Teil verfault, zum Teil angefressen. An den Wänden klebte Blut was zur Decke reichte. Am Ende des Flures flackerte ein Licht um die Ecke. Anscheinend die einzige Lichtquelle im Haus. Carstensen gab das Signal zum reingehen. Brok ging voran, was Carstensen mit einem Zischen kommentierte. Die Truppe schob sich in den Flur, langsam und mit den Waffen auf Augenhöhe. Sie waren nicht weit gekommen, als ein leises Lachen von Brok ertönte. Es war ein heiseres und freudloses Lachen. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zur Kamera um, blickte direkt in sie rein. Das Weiß in seinen Augen trat hervor. Bevor jemand fragen konnte was los sei, steckte er sich sein Gewehr in den Mund und drückte ab. Das Geknatter der Halbautomatik erfüllte den vollgestopften Flur. Übertönte das Reißen des Schädels und das Aufklatschen von Hirnmasse, Blut und Schädelstücken an die Wand. "Fuck !", ertönte es von Stefans, als die Leiche seines Partners vor ihm zu Boden sank. "Was zur Hölle hat er getan?!", schrie Carstensen hinter Stefans, drängte ihn zur Seite und kniete sich neben den Soldaten auf den Boden. "Er war zu schwach, für SIE. SIE wollte ihm helfen, hat ihm alles gezeigt was er wollte, doch er war zu schwach als dass er IHR von Nutzen sein konnte. Es ist besser so, glaub mir." "Wer sind sie?", schrie Carstensen, sprang auf und lief mit der Waffe im Anschlag in den Raum aus dem die Stimme kam. Sein Team folgte ihm und verteilte sich sofort in dem Zimmer. Es war groß,nahm wahrscheinlich zwei Drittel des Hauses ein. In der Mitte stand ein Schaukelstuhl auf dem ein junger Mann mit Hawaiihemd und Strohhut saß. Flankiert wurde er von zwei anderen Männern. Der eine war klein, hatte schmutzige verfärbte Haare und trug eine Lederjacke, schwarze abgeschnittene Hosen und Springerstiefel. Der andere war groß, fast zwei Meter, hatte blaues schulterlanges schmutziges Haar und ein rundliches Gesicht. Vielleicht war es früher mal freundlich gewesen. Jetzt war es jedoch verzerrt und von einer aggressiv verrückten Aura umgeben. Der Mann im Schaukelstuhl hielt eine Lampe in der Hand und blickte ziemlich amüsiert auf die Soldaten. Die Tatsache dass neun Gewehre auf sie gerichtet waren und dass im Flut eine Leiche lag, schien sie ziemlich kalt zu lassen. "Wer sind sie?!", schrie Carstensen. Und dann etwas verspätet, "Hände hoch, hinter den Kopf, und auf den Boden legen." Der Mann im Schaukelstuhl lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Nein Nein Nein Nein Nein.... ICH lasse mich nicht herumkommandieren so wie du es immer tust. Oder bist du es, der gehorcht? Du nimmst deine Befehle entgegen, ohne zu fragen warum und wieso. Du bist so verbissen in die Vorstellung und in den Wunsch jedem Befehl gerecht zu werden, dass es dich umbringt, von Plänen und Strukturen und Vorschriften abzuweichen. Totale Unterwerfung." Carstensen starrte auf den Mann. "Was soll der Scheiß? Selbstverständlich befolge ich einen Befehl. Nämlich zu klären was hier in den Wäldern vor sich geht. Und wenn ich mir das Haus angucke, weiß ich auch was hier los ist." Der Mann im Schaukelstuhl sprang auf. "Gar nichts weißt du. NICHTS! Du könntest bis an dein Lebensende hier auf Erden wandeln und würdest SIE nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen." Er lachte leise. "Doch du hast Glück, SIE will dich haben. SIE lässt mich ausrichten, dass du zu ihr kommen sollst." Carstensen blickte verwirrt drein. "Wer ist Sie? Sind in dem Haus noch andere Personen?" "Nein, keine anderen Personen, nur wir und deine Männer." "Ach und was ist das? Keine Männer" gab Carstensen zurück un wieß auf die beiden anderen, die neben dem Schaukelstuhl standen. Sie hatten sich noch nicht gerührt seit der Trupp im Zimmer war. Nun grinsten sie beide grausam. Der Mann im Hawaiihemd wollte etwas sagen, aber mit einem mal zuckte sein Kopf. Er verdrehte den Hals, dass das Genick knackte. Er lachte leise, dann nickte er. "Natürlich... alles für dich meine Liebe." Er blickte die Männer im Raum an. Dann kniete er sich hin, breitete die Arme aus und rief: "Nimm sie" Dann brach die Hölle los. Die Soldaten fingen an um sich zu schießen, darauf bedacht ihre Kameraden zu töten. Der Lärm war infernalisch, überall gellten Schüsse und Schreie. Blut erfüllte die Luft. Stefans, der Soldat mit der Helmkamera schrie auf, als ein Kugelschauer ihm den Unterleib zerfetzte und seine Innereien auf den Boden quollen. Die Kamera lag in Schieflage und filmte weiter, ein totes Auge, stumm und teilnahmlos. Carstensen stand regungslos an der Stelle, wo er zuvor stand und blickte entsetzt auf das Schlachtfeld um ihn herum. Er zitterte. "Nein", flüsterte er. Hawaiihemd packte ihn im Genick und hielt im ein Schlachtermesser an die Kehle. "Du hast ja soviel Glück. Du wirst nun zu IHR gehen, SIE sehen und du wirst glücklich sein." "Nein danke, ich bin glücklich", erwiderte Carstensen und hieb ihm die Faust zwischen die Beine. Er sprang zurück hob die Waffe und eröffnete das Feuer auf den Verrückten. Die Kugeln schlugen in seinen Leib, rissen ihm Körperteile ab und verebbten schließlich. Der Mnn stand da. Aus seinen Wunden lief kein Blut und auch sein Fleisch war nicht rot. Sondern schwarz, so wie die Flüßigkeit die aus ihm lief. Doch mit einem Mal zog sie sich zurück in den Körper, schloss die Wunden und fügte Fleisch zusammen. "Ich bin am Zug" Mit einem Satz war er bei Carstensen und hieb im das Messer durch den Hals. Eine Blutfontäne schoß heraus, klatschte auf ihn. Carstensen röchelte, spuckte Blut und sank zu Boden. Der Kerl im Hawaiihemd trat langsam auf die Kamera zu. Er hob das Messer, ein Schmatzen war zu hören, dann hob er die Kamera hoch drehte sie kurz und zeigte den kopflosen Körper von Stefans. Dann blickte er in sie hinein. "Folge den Bussarden.... thumb|Follow him Renn!" Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen